warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Gul'dan and the Stranger
Grommash Hellscream sends a messenger to Gul'dan to find out about Gul'dan's plans. On reaching, the messenger and Gul'dan have a discussion about the future of the Horde. Gul'dan is surprised at how much the messenger knew of his plans including the blood of Mannoroth and the effect it had on orcs. Gul'dan orders his guards to kill the messenger after the messenger insults him. The messenger kills all the guards. Gul'dan finally asks the messegner whether Grommash Hellscream would stand with the orcs to meet their destiny. The messenger removes his hood and reveals himself to be Garrosh Hellscream and promises that Grommash Hellscream will stand with his brothers and on the mountain the orcs will embrace their true fate. Grommash's Messenger An orc travelled to Gul'dan tent and when stopped by the guards nearby, the orc replied that he was a messenger and had a message for Gul'dan from Grommash Hellscream and Hellscream ordered to convey the message to Gul'dan only. Gul'dan hearing everything the messenger had spoken ordered the guards to usher him in his tent. On entering the tent the messenger finds Gul'dan tied up in chains. Gul'dan greets the messenger and tells him that he had drank the blood and was transforming. The chains would make the transformation easy. The messenger asks Gul'dan that Grommash wanted to know more of Gul'dan's intentions. Gul'dan assures the messenger that after their meeting there would be no doubt left in his mind. Gul'dan's Vision of a New Horde Gul'dan promises the messenger that a new age awaited the Horde, an age of conquests. He told the messenger of the Burning Legion and its vast power. And the Burning Legion promised to give the orcs a new power that will help the orcs in crushing their enemies. The messenger asks the price needed to be paid for the new power. Gul'dan answered that he had been shown the knowledge of the power that was even better than the spirits of Draenor. The messenger knew that the power would be received by drinking blood of demon. Gul'dan shocked at first, acknowledged that the blood was of none other than Mannoroth, the Exalted One. Gul'dan stated his purpose for the Horde will be to defeat other races of Draenor and other worlds and to rule them. Yet the messenger argued that it would make the orcs slaves to the Burning Legion. The effects of Mannoroth's blood were being seen on Gul'dan's body as it transformed. Gul'dan compared himself and his new attained power to god. The messenger joked about Gul'dan's present condition as "a god in chains". Furious by the mockery by the messenger, Gul'dan ordered the guards stationed outside to kill the messenger. The messenger made short work of the guards by using just a dagger. Horde's True Fate Powerless to kill the messenger as his hands are tied, Gul'dan resorts trying to manipulate the messenger with the promise of new power. The messenger once again asked for Gul'dan's intentions. Gul'dan finally told the messenger that in three days most of the orc clans would assemble on the mountain to perform the ritual of drinking Mannoroth's blood. Gul'dan asked whether Grommash Hellscream and the Warsong clan stand by the rest of the orc brothers or will hide like a coward. The messenger finally accepted that he had no doubt about Gul'dan's intentions and removed his cloak to reveal himself as Garrosh Hellscream, who was still unknown to Gul'dan. Garrosh promised Gul'dan that Grommash will stand on the mountain by his orc brothers and on that mountain the orcs will embrace their true fate. Category:Warlords of Draenor Category:Iron Horde